


How (not) to train your Tardigrade.

by allonsytastic



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: The one man in the universe willing to adopt a Tardigrade - and his partner.





	How (not) to train your Tardigrade.

_He should have known._

Tossing and turning on his _fraction_ of what had once been his _side_ of the mattress, Doctor Hugh Culber finally admitted defeat and acknowledged that he had once more been trumped by his inability of denying his beloved-but-slightly-insane partner any request. His current predicament was of a rather unusual nature, considering that the creature occupying the majority of their bed at the moment must have been the first _and only_ specimen of domesticated tardigrade in the known part of the universe. He couldn't possibly know for certain but he was working under the assumption that no other person could possibly be as utterly mad as to try and adopt a too-many-footed, potentially deadly fungus-monster as _pet._ Save for _Paul_ , of course.

* * *

 

It had begun two months back, when Paul had turned up on their doostep with a puppy-sized tardigrade he had maintained to have _found_ in the cargo bay. Hugh had raised an eyebrow but resolved not to question his partner any further. After all, he couldn't find it in his heart to stand in the way of his companion's happiness. Things had taken their course and _'Tardis'_ as they's taken to calling the little fella - firstly because _Paul was a huge nerd,_ and secondly because _seriously, Paul was a huge nerd, trust me -_ had quickly become a part of their little family.

Growing up, _Tardis_ exhibited a lot of behavioural patterns commonly attributed to canines - running up to greet anyone entering the apartment, slobbering all over his beloved owners and jumping up into their laps to curl up for a nap or have his belly rubbed.

What was most amusing to Hugh and Paul, though, was the crew's reaction to _Tardis_. While Captain Lorca stoically ignored his presence (even though _Tardis_ _desperately_ tried to get his attention by jumping up his knees and enthusiastically yelping at him), Saru took a more cautious approach. In fact, the Kelpien officer had taken to pressing himself as close as possible to the opposite wall whenever he had to pass _Tardis_ and his owners on the Discovery's hallways. Burnham usually greeted them with a small smile and a good-natured nod, possibly shrugging inwardly at their determination to keep a _goddamn tardigrade_ as a family pet, and Tyler wholeheartedly hugged _Tardis_ and snuck him little treats and goodies whenever he had the chance.

* * *

 

Looking back at all that had changed over the past two months - all the ways their life had been enriched by their tardigrade friend's presence, a half-resigned, half-indulgent smile made its way onto Hugh's face. In the end, he wouldn't want his brilliant-but-sometimes-dangerously-enthusiastic space boyfriend to be any different. Sighing contentedly, he turned over once more on the overcrowded mattress, trying to reach out to hug his partner, and was in turn enveloped by three of _Tardis'_ paw-like appendages.

_Oh well. It's the thought that counts._


End file.
